Moving Day
by lycanthrope232
Summary: Kiseen the quick fingered Khajiit Dragonborn and her wife Uthgerd the Unbroken share their defences over moving to solitude. F/F


Uthgerd the Unbroken, had never been good when it came to the wet. Her heavy under armour would always sock up all moisture it came in contact with, weighing her down especially her shoulders, where the thick, blanket padding rested to keep the cumbersome plated armour from rubbing her skin raw. It made the metal encasing her body in its protective embrace cold to the touch, usually making her fingers so numb that she would need to flex them often just to be certain they had not decided to run from the blistering cold and merely drop off. It was a large reason why she had finally settled in Whiterun. The mountains that surrounded the hold often splitting the clouds and any adverse weather would just pass by. Seen far in the distance but never quite reaching the Dragon's Keep.

So you can imagine her surprise the night Kiseen wondered into Breezehome pulled off her black mask and lowered her Nightingale hood, already shaking out her flattened brown tabby fur as she did so. The smile she had warn, stepping around the hearth the approach Uthgerd, had immediately set her on edge. It was pulled up at the side, showing off a single long canine tooth and it glistered in the dim firelight giving the Khajiit an air that she was distinctly pleased with herself.

Uthgerd had given her a pointedly displeased look. Knowing her spouse ranked highly with the Thieves' Guild, she also enjoyed her work and would often be an excitable ball of fury energy whenever she had personally looted a substantial hoard. Uthgerd disproved, quite verbally sometimes but usually she would hold her tongue, leaving the dragonborn to her business that could make her so happy. Besides, it kept her away from those blasted Companions. If the Nord truly had to choose between a slightly skewed moral compass and an uptight snob that could do nothing but look down their nose at her, she'd take the thief any day.

Anyway, the Khajiit who was always astute when trouble was on the horizon, very quickly and very calmly took Uthgerd's hands in her gloved paws, running her thumbs over the skin they found. Telling her in that calm voice she always had, no matter how high her level of excitement that she has recently purchased and renovated a property in Solitude. Solitude! Of all places why there? Far to the north and so close to the coast. Where they have endless ice, snow and rain. Away from the protection of her beloved mountains, where the storms can roll across the wide flat ocean and be present for days, keeping the Nord indoors.

Still she was Uthgerd the Unbroken and she would not complain. She could brave the cool climate of the north if it meant she would find the arms of her wife on more nights than a cold, empty bed. She would travel on foot, for two days, keeping up with Kiseen's confident fast stride. She would suffer the endless cuts, bruises and blisters from such a long perilous journey. She would heave her heavy armour all that way, along with every pound it gained with the seemingly constant rain and she would do so without complaint.

That's not to say she wouldn't be irritable about it. Something that Kiseen soon learned at the gates of Solitude when she reached out with a healing hand to mend a cut across Uthgerd's cheek. The Nord had slapped the offending paw away glaring at her Khajiit companion and spat. "It's fine, just leave it." Then pulled her heavy cloak uselessly around her cold body and stormed through the heavy oak gates.

Kiseen was left out on the cobblestone road, her spell still shining brightly in her open palm watching her wife walk away in what appeared to be some form of tantrum and quite concerned that she would have to break up a fist fight should anything cross her, normal very placid spouse's path. With that thought in mind it didn't take long to extinguish her spell and run to catch up. Walking alongside for several moments before speaking. "I have angered you." She received the glare sent her way with all the contempt that was deserved, well aware that stating the obvious around any Nord could potentially end in violence. "That was not my intention."

With an irritated grunt Uthgerd pushed her pack further up her shoulder. "You haven't done anything." She says, speaking in such a snappy tone of voice that no kind words could smooth over the sting.

If the Khajiit had been offended she gave no indication of it. "Of this I am quite certain," Before Uthgerd could take any further steps Kiseen steps around and turned on her, placing herself into just such a position that the other woman would have no choice but to meet her gaze. "And yet you are angry."

"No, I'm not." The Nord answered in a clipped voice that completely betrays her words. She watches and Kiseen's highly expressive eyebrows took on the form of disbelieve and deflated under her questioning gaze. "I'm cold. I'm Tired. I'm wet and I'm hungry. Now I just want to get to this new home in this damned city and sit down."

Kiseen leaned forward, close to her mate, pitching her high ears forward in a playful manner and speaking in a hushed subdued voice. "But you are travelling in the wrong direction."

"That," Uthgerd started pointing around her furry wife with a laud huff of irritation. "is the residential part of town. How can it be the wrong way?"

"Ah." A look of understanding passed over her feline features followed by something close to relief. "My dearest Uthgerd," She takes up the Nords hand and presses her lips against the cold steal encasing her fingers, as close to the ring of matrimony hidden beneath as she could. "I would never ask you to leave Whiterun for anything but the best."

Now that Kiseen was getting dangerously close to charming, something that always made Uthgerd's eyes narrow in suspicion, this was no exception. "What have you done?"

The Khajiit tried her best to look offended. Stepping backwards a pace and delicately placing her glove enclosed paw across her heart. "Must you always think I am up to no good?" The fact that it was almost always true was never mentioned but was implied in Uthgerd's unrelenting stare. Kiseen sighed deeply and once more took her wife's hand in order to turn her on the spot. "Rest assured this time I have been nothing but honest." The disbelieving look still did not waver. "I have." Kiseen insisted and when that failed to lift the Nord enough to at least smile she changed tactic. "Now my dear if you insist on marrying such beauty with a frown, I might be disinclined to draw you a bath."

"A bath?" Those two words right there, changed everything. Very suddenly I didn't matter how the property was obtained. Even if Kiseen had systematically stolen each brick from under the nose of some rich noble, which on a lot of levels she wouldn't put past her Feline spouse. It would no longer have mattered, not with a promise of a hot bath to sooth her muscles. "We have a bath?"

"A bath you could drown in, my love." Now Kiseen was smiling, glad that she had managed to break through such an icy mood. Only breaking eye contact to wave up to the blacksmith as they passed him by.

Very soon the Khajiit was striding ahead, already pulling a large ring of keys from inside her black uniform and stepping down three shallow steps to open the door. She pushed it open wide and took a step back swooping a paw through the air to grant her companion entrance ahead of her.

When Uthgerd stepped through the threshold she was less than impressed. Stepping into what appeared to be a storage facility, soul gems of various shapes and sizes in the boxes at her feet and a distinct smell of something brewing clung to the air. She could tell her spouse was exited by the loud purr she began to emit upon closing the door behind them. She pulled off her black gloves with a grin and pushed them into her belt before placing her digits over Uthgerd's shoulders and steering her two steps down the hallway. "This room here," She began leaning around the unconvinced woman to push open a door. "Is the bathroom." Okay so now she was impressed, in the centre of the room stood a wooden tub, taking up much of the floor space. It must have been six feet in diameter and three feet deep. How on earth they were going to be able to fill it and have the water remain warm was beyond the Nords imagination but Kiseen was known for performing the impossible. "We shall come back here later, there is much to see."

After taking the sopping cloak from the Nord's back and throwing it over an apothecary table that looked as though it had never been used, Kiseen began to guide her down the hallway with a few gentle prods and pokes. Placing her before a manikin decked from head to toe in exquisite daedric armour, then looking at her in a very expectant manner. "Very nice." Uthgerd started in a halting tone. "But isn't it a little on the heavy side for you?"

The feline crossed her arms across her chest and also looked the manikin up and down. "For me? Yes. Most defiantly." She then looks towards her wife with a playful twitch in her ears. "As I have said. Only the best." Before Uthgerd could protest such a lavish gift she was cut off and beckoned up the stairs. "All I ask is that you are careful. Daedras are a nuisance to slay and damned difficult find."

Uthgerd did intend to ask when Kiseen had found the time to learn about the intricacies of daedric armour but was promptly cut off my the weight of her own tongue, only able to utter a surprised, "Oh." in place of the question.

Kiseen come up behind her, weaving her arms over the cold steel plate and even going as far as to wrap her long tail around the other woman's waist. "It stands to reason that you would like the kitchen."

This was the kitchen? To the eyes of this humble Nord it looks like a feasting hall fit for a king only much more homey. If such a thing were even possible she was standing in it. "You may have outdone yourself, My Dear."

"That was fully intended, I assure you." The dragonborn uttered, already preoccupied with nipping at the skin on the Nord's neck. Once more, pondering if the protectiveness the armour obstructing her intrusive touch provides, was completely necessary when it prevented her from feeling the body beneath it whenever she desired. Deciding that there was just no excuse for the unflattering garment. "So tell me, my Unbroken beauty." Kiseen whispered running her fury cheek along Uthgerd skin and making his shudder. "Would you consider leaving Whiterun and residing here?"

The Warrior Woman made a noise of contemplation in the back of her throat. Reaching up to scratch behind her wife ear, in such a way that always made her eyes close and a deep pure to emit from her throat, as her eyes took in every lavish piece of furniture and thinking herself the luckiest maid in all of Skyrim. "I suppose I could learn to get used to it."

XXXX-XXXXX

_A/n: so yeah, what do you think. Honestly this was little more than and exercise to flex those writing muscles that I never use but I really enjoyed writing this. Considering it's so utterly pointless. _

_Just a little side note, this is actually a snapshot from my own character in Skyrim. But her name is Miss Kitty Fantasico. I didn't think it would quite work with the tone for this. And when you have that conversation to just up and move house this is probably a little closer to reality than the mindless agreement you get in the game. _


End file.
